The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this or any section of the disclosure are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion herein.
Recent advancements in electronics technology has led to the widespread use of portable devices. In particular, a large variety of biometric monitoring devices that users may wear on their bodies to measure activity (e.g., a number of steps taken, flights of stairs, hours of sleep, etc.), biometric parameters (e.g., hear rate, blood pressure, etc.), and other environmental parameters (e.g., temperature, altitude, etc.) have become widely available for general use. Users are able to utilize the foregoing devices to improve overall health.
Generally speaking, having a multitude of devices to monitor and track health parameters would appear to provide users with advanced health tracking abilities. However, managing the amount of data provided from the plurality of user devices and ensuring that specific health goals are met across the plurality of devices creates a significant problem to the user. Moreover, it is noted that users generally react positively to visual rewards as a reinforcement of good habits. Hence, what are needed are methods, devices, systems, and computer programs for the management of a plurality of user devices and the establishment of healthy and helpful patterns of use for each via a unified user interface which is configured to provide a dynamically adjusting display as the user reaches his/her goals.